Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-190.207.92.77-20161023014459/@comment-18559825-20161023172317
mu no utilizo sus habilidades sensoriales, todos podian ver aun con la niebla de mei. Si tú lo dices :v tratas de decir que el dragon de agua es como la prision de agua? Mei a mostrado poder usarlo como tal ( http://m.imgur.com/LJgVFop ) :v cuando tsunade ataco a madara, se ve claramente que los demas kages despues de eso van a ayudar a tsunade mientras que tsunade tarda algun tiempo resquebrajando el susano con su puño (madara incluso analizaba la fuerza de tsunade en ese lapso de tiempo), despues se puede apreciar a mei corriendo con una no muy alta velocidad mientras que si lo comparamos con tsunade ella llego en menor tiempo con un salto hasta madara (madara salto para alejarse y lanzar un katon no por el golpe de tsunade), mei tardo mucho mas tiempo. por lo que aun no tiene un feat destacable en esa area. 1-¿Que? No, en él manga esto sucede Off-Panel e incluso sería peor considerando que entonces Mei fue lo suficientemente veloz como para posicionarse detrás de Madara en lo que Tsunade atinaba un golpe sobre el Susanoo de Madara. 2-No, claramente se puede ver que Tsunade solo le da un golpe al Susanoo y este sale despedido, si te das cuenta, puedes ver que en el panel inferior derecho puedes ver que el puño de Tsunade está frente a Madara y justo en el panel siguiente su puño ya no se encuentra en dicha zona ( http://m.imgur.com/KkKGNI0 ). 3-Lol, ¿y qué con eso?, ¿entonces significa que Sasuki-Kun no estaba corriendo a altas velocidades acá: http://m.imgur.com/G7h3xZT porque entre todo ese lapso de tiempo Guy estuvo explicando aspectos del Chidori? 4-Mei se acerca Off-Panel :v 5-No, claramente fue arrojado lejos ( http://m.imgur.com/KkKGNI0 ). con que va a traparla cuando caiga? como ya mencione mei no tiene un ataque a larga distancia que ponga en problemas a tsunade, tambien mencione que es un salto para alejarse (se supone que va a alejarse de la tecnica enemiga) de mei por lo que esta tampoco podria acercarse a ella con rapidez. Bueno, si Tsunade salta, en algún momento debe caer, así que la distancia no es el factor importante de darse dicho caso debido a que cuanto más caiga Tsunade, mas cerca estará del alcance de Mei, cosa que no es muy conveniente para ella considerando que Mei puede colocar lava justo donde vaya a caer Tsunade como lo hizo con Edo Madara cuando éste estaba a centímetros de caer al suelo siendo impulsando por el golpe del Cuarto Raikage ( http://m.imgur.com/6eMwPc2 ) los suiton de mei son bastante mas grandes que un suiton comun, pero el pilar de agua solo seria efectivo contra un ataque (es defensivo) y si lo combina con el dragon de agua solo haria que tsunade se alejara. No realmente, si nos vamos a la descripción de Jutsu, te das cuenta de que el Pilar de Agua es un Geyser que emerge del suelo a altas velocidades, básicamente es poco factible de detectar y de Tsunade recibir uno saldría despedida por los aires, lo cual le deja una obvia apertura a Mei. Suiton Suijinchuu From underground a violent solid pillar of water explodes forth. In an instant hell fire is erase. Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi activated this jutsu to perfectly block Madara's Katon Jutsu tampoco mencione que tsunade va a invocar a katsuyu al principio para que caiga en el jutsu de Mei, lo que trate de decir es que al tsunade alejarse invocaria a katsuyu para que ataque a distancia ya que tsunade no cuenta con ataques a distancia, ademas no se que tan efectivo seria que los jutsus de mei afectaran a katsuyu tomando en cuenta que al recibir un gran daño ella desaparece, ademas de que solo una minima parte de katsuyu es invocada por lo que tsunade puede invocarla una ves mas. 1-¿No estábamos siguiendo los comentarios anteriores? Pues ok :v 2-Y cuando Tsunade crea estar segura... Bam Geyser \ :v / 3-Tsunade solo puede invocar un 5% de Katsuyu ( http://m.imgur.com/hEBKfiW ) el acido de katsuyu demostro mas velocidad que Mei y de por si tiene un amplio rango por lo que a mei no se le haria nada sencillo evadirlo o defenderse. 1-¿Cómo que...? :v 2-Siempre lo e dicho, nada que un dragón de agua no pueda hacer \ :v /